


Out of Sight

by the-eagle-of-masyaf (Dunkelherz)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Comfort, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingering, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Masochism, Psychological Torture, Sadism, Spanking, Subdrop, Submissive, blindfold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelherz/pseuds/the-eagle-of-masyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair likes to play games but Malik seems to be a more dangerous partner than Altair would have thought in the beginning. Maybe this time he's going to ask for mercy. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 of 3

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the Kink Meme on Dreamwidth.

“Please don't-”

He gasped, back arching as goosebumps spread over his skin and he fell back against the mattress, some hay sticking through the fabric and scratching over his stomach while his arm was pulled behind his back in a merciless grip. “Please don't?” The whispered words were mocking, hot breath stroking across his ear, heat crawling in small waves over his exposed frame. “You want some mercy?”

“Yes!” He almost cried the word and bit on his lower lip to hold back the moan and in the end failed, his hips grinding into the bed underneath him as he tried to find some friction for his neglected need. “No...”, came the low chuckle, one single finger tracing his spine, down to the small of his back, his hand free again before a palm pressed against it stroking lower still until curious fingers reached his backside. “Not for you.” He yelped when the hand hit him, hard, and he tried to escape the burning pain and yet his back curved, his behind rising into the air as he pressed back seeking more of the man's touch. He was whirled around then and staring up the ceiling as he found himself on his back, panting heavily and running his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. His arm was shaking as were the rest of his muscles in his body and he tried to calm himself to hold some of the desire back which threatened to burn him alive. He looked up through heavily-lidded eyes, his gaze roaming over the man above him his hand pressing against the mattress next to the side of his head, blocking all the light as it gathered behind him, the soft orange making him glow and wrapping his features in deep shadows. “After all”, he whispered as he leaned closer still his lips hovering only inches above his own, “you don't have a say in this. I take what I want.” He shuddered, each letter carving itself into his mind as the words sunk into him, the meaning of them pulling him deeper and deeper into his own abyss. To think that a man like the one above him could control him in such a way was breathtaking. That he would let him do all these sorts of things to him and yet, he would never lose his respect. When this was over, when their game was over both of them would get up and dressed, acting as if nothing had happened and return to their duties. It was a game and Altair knew, the time would come where he would burn himself on the flames but not today. Today was far too promising as if he could stop him – besides... even if he wanted to he doubted he could make him stop. Even with one arm Malik managed to dominate him, to control every of his moves and sometimes even breaths. Today was no different. 

He straddled Altair's hips, crawling painfully slowly over his body and sitting down. He was still fully clothed while Altair had gotten naked a long time ago, the rough fabric of Malik's trousers scratching across his skin and causing a delightful sensation rippling in small waves through his body. “Shall we see how far we can push you today?”, he murmured softly and closed his lips in a kiss above Altair's, sucking on his lower lip and pulling it between his own before he bit down. “The blindfold”, he muttered with his fingers traveling over the Master Assassin's sides, tickling him and causing him to jerk underneath Malik as he whimpered softly. 

“No”, Altair whispered, his voice small and shallow as he rose his arms above his head, his wrists crossed as they lay just over his head against the pillow as if he was inviting Malik, submitting to him by his own free will. “Not that”, he added. “Yes”, Malik said, his lips pulled back into a grin, “that's exactly what we're going to do with you today”, he nodded, a delightful playfulness swinging within his voice as if he was a small boy who decided to eat all of his candy at once and to not share at all. Right now Altair was his favorite piece of candy, something he wouldn't want to have anybody else but him. “Malik”, he whispered his name, his back rising off the mattress as he pushed himself on his elbows while he tried to capture the man's lips in a kiss. 

He didn't know why they played right now – usually he did something Malik would use as an excuse to either punish him or teaching him a lesson. It was the latter most of the times but today had been different. They had shared a game of chess while the fire was crackling, two cups of tea standing on the small table to their sides while they were sitting in Malik's chambers. They hadn't talked at all, simply enjoying the presence of each other as the day slowly ended and night started to fall over them like a thick blanket. It had started with Malik shifting closer, his palm running over his thigh in small circles and when Altair had watched him from the corner of his eye he could see it in his gaze, the raw hunger in them, the need to claim Altair. Right now their game was forgotten, Altair's king lay on the ground and he couldn't remember anymore who of the both of them had been winning. 

This wasn't something new happening. It hadn't surprised Altair the first time that Malik liked to take control when they were in bed. He was a proud man, a man who would never surrender who would never let anybody have control over him, a man who would fight until death. Altair was the same, stubborn as hell and yet he simply loved letting Malik manhandle him, kneeling to his feet, letting him have his way with him – and Malik just loved it as well, just loved it when he had Altair underneath him, his hands running along his body so he could feel all of his power underneath his skin, all of his strength. They were both drawn to each other like a moth to a flame, complementary each other perfectly. Altair felt safe when Malik took him, when he pushed him over his limits, when he inflicted his body with pain. It sounded maybe strange for him to feel safe when Malik stood with a knife in front of him, threatening to cut off his balls if he wouldn't kneel to suck his dick but fucking hell, it was what turned him on. Malik's threats were empty, most of the times but when he said he could hurt Altair if he really wanted to, he wasn't lying. He had cut him in various places in the past, had crushed his balls in his fist or spanked him so hard that he couldn't sit the next day without being in pain. 

The best part of it though wasn't the pain – the pain was just the extra rush of adrenaline. The best part was when Malik had him completely at his mercy, when he was tied up and lying to his feet. The best part was when Malik had hurt him badly, when he had pushed him over his limits, when he was close to being a sobbing mess lying to his feet and covered in his own cum. When Malik would run his hand lovingly across his body, comforting him while telling him how proud he was that he endured all of what he had to offer, all of the pain, when he loosened the knots of the rope around his wrists or feet. Yes, the best part was the aftermath when Malik took care of him. 

At the moment though it would take a while for Altair to earn that privilege as they had just started. Malik drew back, sitting up on Altair's hips and grinning down on him. “You think you deserve kissing me?”, and Altair nodded slowly as he drew a shaky breath back in. Malik laughed softly and yet it sounded harsh, almost sadistic. “I think differently. Blindfold”, he ordered and climbed down to sit next to Altair's side, his feet touching the ground and he stroke his palm over his chest until he reached one nipple, twisting it hard. 

Altair swallowed a moan, throwing his head back and arching into Malik's touch. This was sin, pure sin. Malik shouldn't have such power over him – Altair shouldn't let do him as he wished. He should put on a fight but he couldn't. On some days Altair tried to tell himself that it was because of what happened back at Solomon's Temple, that when he submitted to Malik it was still because he felt guilt-ridden and yet, he knew it was nothing but lies. Malik had forgiven him a long time ago just as Altair had himself. This had nothing to do with their past, this was just something about what they both wanted. Malik wanted to dominate Altair, trying to tame a wild beast and playing with a demon while Altair wanted to be controlled, claimed by Malik and trying to put himself in a set of angel's wings. He wasn't innocent though. He never was. He pushed Malik over his limits as much as the man pushed him. Altair wanted to see him falling apart, wanted to see him lose control by his darkest desires as he always wanted for Malik to go further still. 

He hated the blindfold though. It didn't need a cell or rope to imprison Altair. The worst cage was his own mind and with the fabric covering his eyes he was all alone with his thoughts. He liked watching Malik. He liked seeing him because in those moments when the rope was cutting into his skin, eating its way through his flesh he liked to set his eyes on Malik as he was his only connection to sanity. He didn't want to lose himself in his own vortex of madness, he needed him, he needed their connection. The blindfold cut right through it and he was afraid, afraid of what would happen if he couldn't keep the threads connecting them in one piece. 

Malik pulled his fingers away, slapping him right on his chest across his nipple and he groaned. “Blindfold”, he said again, his voice growing colder and Altair pushed himself up, rolling to his side and reaching for the drawer right next to the man's bed, pulling it open. There was an old red sash in it, cut into pieces but still large enough to wrap around his eyes and cover them. He handed it wordlessly over to Malik and the man took it, the red material slipping through his fingers slowly and it brushed against Altair's skin as he pulled it from his palm. 

“Thank you very much”, he smiled at him and it was bitter sweet. Altair asked himself how the man managed to smile so lovingly and yet so evil at the same time. He crooked one finger and beckoned at Altair. “Come here...”, he said in a low voice and Altair shifted closer while he helped Malik with one hand to put the torn sash around his head to cover his eyes. Malik didn't have to tell him when he needed help and the times had long passed where he would snap at Altair, telling him to fuck off and that he could do it by himself. In those moments where he helped him, Malik swallowed his pride and just accepted the fact that things existed he couldn't do by himself anymore – tying a blindfold around his lover's eyes was just one of them. They tied the knot together without speaking a word to each other and Altair sunk back against the mattress once the task was done, his breath even and calm – to his surprise. Malik's hand rested on his thigh and he relished the contact and feeling of skin against skin. Only a second later though Malik withdrew his palm and all of his muscles tensed. 

“Well boy”, Malik sighed and he could hear the grin in his voice, “I think we're going to have a lot of fun tonight”, and Altair couldn't shrug off the feeling that tonight he would maybe burn himself. “Are you ready for what I can give to you?”, he murmured and the mattress dipped lower as Malik leaned forwards, his lips brushing over Altair's ear as he whispered the words into it. He was always ready. He trusted him like he trusted no other and yet, being blind was something he hated the most. He liked being controlled but it was a privilege that didn't come easy. In the past, Malik had to earn it and it had taken a while for him to control a demon as most of the times Altair resembled a wild beast when in bed. It was a constant battle the man fought, to let Malik take the lead and having him submit to his feet while Altair's pride was everything he got in those moments and he held on to it as for dear life. He nodded weakly while he swallowed thickly, his head feeling too heavy as did the rest of his limbs as if weights were pulling him down, drowning him in what he desired most. It wasn't something that could be explained easily, why he let Malik do all of this to him and as much as he loved it, it took him a while to adjust to the feeling. Surrender never came easy but when it did it was like heaven on earth. He could finally let go of all of his worries then, the weights that pushed down on his shoulders and the pressure of leading an entire Order at such a young age no longer strangling him. He could relax then, he could relax when Malik made the decisions when Malik told him what to do and he didn't have to worry about a single thing because he trusted the other man. 

“Good then”, he muttered and pulled away from Altair's body and he could hear him standing up. “Make yourself comfortable please”, and he did, shifting his weight across the bed, his head sinking into the pillow with his arms lying loosely to each side of his body. It was because of this why Altair let Malik do all of this. He had no idea what was about to happen next. Malik liked to quickly change their rules, he liked acting as a predator with Altair being his prey, slowly approaching him and then striking suddenly when Altair would expect it at least of all. Right now he could hear Malik getting up and the chair's leg scratching over the stony ground as he pulled it back and then sitting down on it – at least that's what he assumed was happening since he couldn't see but only hear. 

Altair waited and he had no idea how much time had passed but he kept quiet, not daring to move at all while he wondered if Malik was still there. A few times he thought he had fallen asleep and it felt as if he was falling fast but the impact never came. His whole body jerked when he woke up from his light slumber but with the steady crackling of the fire in the background, the comfortable warmth covering his body like thick golden honey it was difficult for him to stay awake. After a while he even held his breath as he tried to make out any sound at all that would indicate that the other man was still with him in the same room. “Malik?”, he asked then and his voice sounded heavy and thick as he hadn't used it in a long time. His arousal was long gone and it kind of left him feeling empty. No reply. He didn't like being ignored and it made him angry. He couldn't see and he didn't dare to get up to feel his way around the room. He couldn't scream as it would draw the attention of his Brothers and Altair was alone with his thoughts and the slowly approaching anxiety. The thoughts in his head were sluggish and thick as if he had drunk too much wine as he wondered what Malik would do to him now or if he just planned on leaving him there until the next morning. It could very well happen – with Malik, everything could and probably would happen. Just because they played didn't mean Altair would earn an orgasm. It didn't even mean that Malik had to lay a hand on him. There had been one time where Malik just left him tied up in his room for a whole night, saying that Altair had been 'too cocky' and bad boys shouldn't be rewarded for their misbehavior. The sick feeling of fear covered him like thick black oil, swallowing everything else which was there. The connection to the outer world he held so dear was gone. His mind was a prison right now and Malik must have known it, must have known what he did to Altair when leaving him here like this. He had no doubt the man was gone and anger mixed with fear and formed into an ugly lump which settled deep in his lower stomach. 

The door opened and Altair sucked his stomach in as he held his breath, the door closing again and falling shut behind whoever had entered the room. His fingers twitched and he was close to pulling the blindfold just off as footsteps came closer quickly and before his hand could reach his eyes somebody grabbed his wrist and pulled it above his head, pinning it onto the bed next to him. 

This wasn't right. This definitely didn't feel right. Somebody straddled his hips and he pushed upwards and pulled at his wrist, trying to fight whoever it was off his body. Knees dug into his sides, keeping him in place and rope was quickly looped around his wrist pulling it tight over his skin while his second hand was grabbed. Were that... two arms? He honestly couldn't tell. “Get the fuck off of me”, he growled as he leashed for the man on top of him but fingers wrapped around his throat and cutting off his air, his hands tied above his head. As much as he tugged against his bindings, they wouldn't come loose. Whoever had tied him up certainly understood his handiwork. It was no use. He couldn't get himself free but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. 

“Stop it.”

Altair froze and all of his movements came to a halt. He couldn't tell if it was Malik's voice – it didn't sound like him and he frowned as confusion washed over his face. It was too deep, the words spoken too harshly. Malik often barked his orders at him but while he liked being cruel to Altair it never really... showed in his voice. This couldn't be Malik – or could it? Altair didn't know and whoever it was wouldn't live long enough to tell anybody else about finding the Grandmaster blindfolded and naked in the Dai's bed. He lifted one leg and tried to kick the man but the fingers around his throat tightened their hold and he wheezed helplessly as the weight on top of him changed, pushing on his chest instead and pressing all of the air which was still there out of his lungs. 

“I've been told there's a present waiting for me and I won't let you take that away from me.”

No. No. This wasn't Malik and for a split second betrayal threatened to swallow Altair alive before the demon cut through the set of angel's wings, emerging deep from his soul and fighting its way through the surface. He wouldn't let this man have him. Never.


	2. Chapter 2

Altair pushed upwards, putting all of his weight behind it and tried to knock the man right off of him. But his knees around his waist just tightened their hold, the man leaning closely over him so he could feel his breath stroking across his skin just like the touch of a lover and it made him sick to the stomach. “Why won't you behave mh?”, he whispered into Altair's ear, lips almost touching the skin and Altair pulled one shoulder up as if trying to protect his side. “Why won't you let me take care of you?”, he purred and his hand pushed down flat on his stomach, fingers traveling upwards and over his chest to twist one nipple.

 

“Get off”, he breathed and sucked his stomach in, ignoring the sharp pain radiation in small waves off his chest. “Untie me this instant”, he added in a low growl and his fingers twitched as if he was still wearing his hidden blade ready to activate the knife and cut through the bastard's throat. A low chuckle was all of an answer he got, one thumb brushing over the hardened nipple. “I thought you wanted to play tonight”, he whispered, sucking Altair's earlobe between his lips and bit down gently. Altair was confused to say the least, his eyes were wide behind the blindfold, blinking rapidly and he felt his lashes brushing against the soft fabric covering his face. For a moment the thought crossed his mind that the intruder was somebody Malikmight have _invited_ to their bed and it made him even more furious for the man to abuse his trust in such way. He clenched his hands to tight fists, his whole body going rigid and stiff. It hurt to breath as he took shallow breaths, the air burning in his lungs like acid as the bitter taste of bile crawled slowly across his tongue. “I've asked you a question earlier. Do you remember what it was?”

 

Altair gasped and cold showered him like a waterfall, spreading through his whole body only for a firestorm to follow, hot rage eating at his body and gnawing its way right to his bones. He still didn't recognize Malik's voice, wasn't sure if this was really him but he'd been with no other but the Dai the last couple of hours – it could only be him now, could it? “Take it off”, he whispered, his voice sounding small when he was trembling, pulling at the bindings which kept his hands restrained. Malik was fucking with him, was fucking with his mind and there was probably nothing - _nothing_ \- Altair hated more than being manipulated like that. “Take it off”, he growled again and from the low chuckle answering him he could tell Malik wasn't impressed at all.

 

“No...”

 

“Yes!” Altair's voice rose just as his body, his back coming off the mattress but Malik simply sat up on top of him, his palm pushing back against Altair's chest holding him down. “Calm down Altair.”

 

It did the trick, Malik calling him by his name set something off inside of him and it cut through the thick cloud of betrayal engulfing and poisoning his mind. “Why don't you trust me?”

 

Altair swallowed thickly, his throat dry. “Take it off”, he said again, his voice still small but it also sounded as if he was about to break apart any minute. He startled when fingers found his cheek, cupping his jaw with a thumb stroking over rough skin. “No”, Malik said and Altair grew frustrated again, pulling once more against the rope but Malik simply dug his fingers roughly into his jaw and he stilled. “I want you to trust me.”

 

“I did”, Altair said, the words thick and he could tell Malik's nails left little crescents in his skin. “I do not anymore.”

 

“Mh, you did – is that so now?” Malik let go of him and leaned upwards, leaving Altair underneath him like a trapped animal. “I'm hurt Altair”, although Altair couldn't tell if Malik was mocking him right now or speaking the truth – his voice betrayed nothing and Altair found it difficult to just judge Malik's words when they were everything he'd got right now when the blindfold was still covering his eyes. “You don't trust anybody”, Malik chuckled, confusing Altair to no end. “Not me and certainly no one else. Isn't that right?”

 

Altair's brow wrinkled in confusion. “I've trusted you but-”

 

“But I just betrayed your trust? Is that what you're telling me?” Malik's fingers found his chest, stroking across the hair there and lower down his stomach. Altair sucked it in as if to try to get away from his touch. “I betrayed nothing – it was merely your mind playing tricks on you, your little paranoia planting the idea in your mind of me betraying your trust.” He slowly got the idea of what Malik wanted to tell him but it didn't make any sense. This was sex, simple as that. Just fucking and maybe he'd spoken out loud because Malik was chuckling again, his hand leaving his stomach only to cup his jaw once more, his thump parting his lips. “I think your inability to trust other people saved your life in the past but it doesn't help you at all right now. Altair”, he said his name in a low purr, leaning close with his breath crawling across Altair's ear, the air curling against it and he smelled the faint tracks of tea on Malik's lips. “I'd be the richest man in all of Masyaf if I just had your trust.”

 

“But you have... had”, Altair whispered and he tried to focus on the bed underneath him, tried to focus on Malik's words, the feeling of his weight pressing down on him offering some strange sort of comfort. “After everything we've been through you're still trying to teach me a lesson? Even when we're in bed?” Altair gritted his teeth. Malik had the first timing possible and he pulled against the ropes holding him once more until he could feel how his skin broke underneath the pressure, the rough rope cutting into it. He couldn't believe, he couldn't actually believe that Malik would chose a moment like this to- to-.... to _lecture_ him like he was just some fucking novice! “Stop hurting yourself”, Malik spoke in a calm voice, his hand pressing down on Altair once more to gently push him back against the bed. “Then untie me this instant”, Altair demanded, spittle flying from his lips as he forced the words out.

 

“No”, he said once more, sounding as if he was confused Altair would demand such thing.

 

“Malik-”

 

“Altair. My Grandmaster. Listen.”

 

It got him silent within an instant and Altair tilted his head to one side as if he tried to listen very closely. He thought he'd maybe misunderstood. Did Malik just call him-

 

“I know how much you like to serve me but it's amazing to see what effect it has on you when I call you by your title”, Malik chuckled amused. “It's almost cute.”

 

“Why are you mocking me like this? Can't you see what you're doing to me? This isn't a game Malik!”

 

“It never was a game Altair”, Malik said, scolding him as if he was a child and it felt humiliating. He flinched when he felt Malik's fingers moving small circles over his cheek until his tips found the scar. “At least not for me – was it for you?” Altair didn't say anything but gritted his teeth and he heard how Malik released a low breath of air. “So it was. Then let me ask you why. Why would you think of this as a game?”

 

“If it's not a game then what is it?”, Altair pondered his nostrils flaring and chest heaving with unleashed rage. He still didn't know why Malik was doing this to him and in his mind he searched for a reason, kept looking for an answer to why he was deserving this, maybe something he'd done in the past few days, something that had pissed Malik off – but there wasn't anything and now the ugly feeling of betrayal ripped at his insides once more, trying to tear him apart. Was this just Malik's revenge for what had happened at Solomon's Temple? Had everything they have shared been nothing but an act to lure Altair into thinking the Dai had forgiven him, that they could actually be friends, equals... If so then he had to admit, he'd never would have thought for Malik to step this low. The thought made the humiliation burn even hotter inside Altair. He startled when Malik kissed him.

 

“I know what it is but I want you to find the answer”, Malik muttered against his lips. “I give you a hint – you don't need your eyes to find what you're looking for.”


End file.
